Not Applicable.
1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf accessories, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a device incorporating various tools that are useful in playing golf, such as divot repair tools, ball markers, and glove holders.
2. Description of Related Art
Various tools and accessories are commonly used to assist in playing golf. For example, when a golf ball lands on the green, it may leave a ball mark or indentation. This indentation, commonly called a divot, may sometimes cause problems for future golfers, such as causing irregular rolling of the golf balls. It is standard golf practice for golfers to repair their own divots as they play the course. Golfers often repair divots with a small hand-held device with two sharp prongs, called a divot tool. The divot tool may be inserted into the ground to pry under the divot and thereby level the golf surface.
Also, ball markers are customarily used to mark a ball position on the golf green so that the ball can be removed to allow other golfers to putt on the green. Ball markers may be small disk shaped objects about the size of a dime. The markers may have a projection in the center of one side to attach the marker to the golf green. Due to the small size of the ball markers, they are often misplaced or difficult to access when desired.
Additionally, golfers often use gloves to improve their grip on the golf clubs and protect their hands. Golfers commonly remove the gloves at different times during the game thereby creating the opportunity to misplace the gloves.
Devices are known in the art for organizing golfing accessories. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,530 (granted Aug. 10, 1999 to Antczak et al.) discloses a golf accessory organizer. The device is configured for carrying various golfing accessories such as tees, golf balls, gloves, divot tools, ball markers and personal items. The device is worn about the belt so that the accessories can be accessed. However, the size and configuration of the device may be cumbersome and interfere with a person""s ability to play golf.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,371 (granted Sep. 1, 1992 to Strahan) discloses a golfer""s aid that includes a clip that can be attached to the belt. A divot tool and ball marker may be attached to the clip. Also, a strip of hook and loop fabric is attached to the clip for attaching a glove to the clip. However, since the accessories are attached directly to the clip, the clip must have a relatively large dimension. Thus, the clip is the dominant feature of the device and the device is not configured in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
In view of the drawbacks inherent in the available art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a device that allows for the organization of various tools used by golfers in a manner that does not interfere with the golfer""s ability to play golf. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a device that is simple in use and manufacture. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide a device that can be used for promotional purposes, and that has an aesthetically pleasing and compact configuration.
The features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.